School Daze
by RangerLuv2
Summary: This is just a short, humorous A/U Babe story. There will be three chapters. Ranger and Tank decide to take a business course at a community college and Ranger is smitten with the teacher, Ms. Plum. I don't own the characters. J.E. does. I'm just having fun with them. Joe does not appear in this story because, in my world, Joe doesn't exist.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own them, J.E. does. I'm not making any money from this.**

**School Daze**

**Chapter 1**

Ranger and Tank pulled into the parking lot of the local community college and quickly found a parking space near the sidewalk that would take them to the business building. For the next eight weeks, the college was offering a special course in business that included word processing, Microsoft Excel spreadsheet something-or-other and assorted other office crap they needed to learn.

Ranger looked at his watch. "The class starts at 1900 hours so we have fifteen minutes to get to the building, find our room and get a seat near the front of the class," he told Tank.

"I always used to sit in the back of the class," Tank grumbled. "Why do you want to sit in the front?"

"That was high school," Ranger explained patiently. "Now, we actually want to learn something. We're paying good money for this."

"It seems silly to take these classes when we could just hire someone to do all the office work," Tank said, as he opened the passenger door of the Bronco and slid out.

"We will be hiring someone to do the office work, but we need to know what's going on, otherwise, the people we hire could do anything they want, even rob us blind, and we wouldn't know anything was wrong until it was too late."

"I guess that makes sense," Tank said grudgingly, as they made their way to the business building.

They found the room easily, but there was a problem. The desks were large enough for Ranger, but Tank's large body would not fit into the stupid opening between the desktop and the attached chair.

Ranger glanced around the room and noticed an over-sized desk in the back. "No worries, Tank. I'll swap one of these smaller ones in the front row for the larger one. Hang on."

Ranger headed to the back of the class and got to the over-sized desk just as another student slid into it.

"Excuse me," Ranger said politely, but that seat is taken."

A tall blonde kid who looked about eighteen or nineteen grinned up at Ranger, daring him to try to take the seat. He was a pretty big kid and Ranger figured he was fresh out of high school and had played on the football team. He definitely looked like a jock.

Under different circumstances, Ranger would have given the kid a threatening look and that's all it would have taken to get him to move. However, this was the first day of school and he didn't want to cause any trouble right off the bat. He took out his wallet, located a twenty dollar bill, and dangled it in the air. "The view near the window is nice this time of evening," Ranger said.

The kid looked over to the windows and grinned. He turned his head back to Ranger, stood from the desk, grabbed the twenty and made his way over to a seat near the window. Ranger picked up the desk and carried it to the front of the room just as the instructor entered.

She looked at Ranger who was still holding the desk over his head and raised one of her shapely eyebrows. "Redecorating or just rearranging?" she asked him.

Ranger sucked in his breath and handed the desk off to Tank. The instructor, Ms. Plum, was gorgeous. She had long brown curly hair, huge blue eyes and the longest, shapeliest legs he'd seen in quite a while. He flashed her one of his two hundred watt smiles and said, "Just helping out a friend."

Ms. Plum's eyes widened when she took in Tank's appearance. The man was huge and it was clear he needed one of the over-sized desks. She nodded and went to stand behind her desk waiting for everyone to be seated.

Finally, she spoke. "I'm Stephanie Plum and I'll be your instructor for this special condensed business course the college is offering. If it turns out to be a success, the college will consider offering it once each academic year, so I'm hoping you'll all listen well, study hard, and do your part to make the program a success."

A kid in the second row raised his hand and Ms. Plum asked him to state his name and then ask his question.

"I'm Steve Cunningham. Are we going to have a lot of homework, professor?"

_Here we go_ _already_, Stephanie thought to herself. _Students worried about homework on the first day of class_. "First of all," she told him, "I'm not a professor. There will be some homework, but a lot of it will be in the form of worksheets that you'll need to complete. There will also be required lab time, so be sure to get one of the handouts from my desk with the hours the business lab will be open for this course. Now, any other questions before we get started?"

Steve Cunningham raised his hand again and Ms. Plum nodded her permission for him to speak.

"How come we paid for college classes and didn't get a professor? That doesn't seem right."

Ranger turned in his seat to face the kid. "Cunningham!" he barked out. "Did you bother to read the information in the course description? Ms. Plum has a degree in business administration and she is a local business owner. She went back to college in 2004 and earned her teaching certificate. At her business, she trains people for office jobs and offers them job placement assistance. The college asked her to teach this special program as an extension course. It's not part of the regular curriculum." He turned to Ms. Plum and threw her a brilliant smile.

Stephanie raised one eyebrow at Ranger when he finished speaking. "You left one thing out," she told him.

Ranger bit his lower lip as he thought back to the bio he'd read about her. "I'm sorry," he finally said. "What did I leave out?"

"Well, ever since I learned to speak English, I've been able to answer for myself."

Ranger's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out at first. Not true for Tank who was snorting with laughter along with the rest of the class.

Finally, Ranger found his tongue. "I apologize. I didn't mean to speak out of turn."

She gifted him with a friendly smile. "Apology accepted, Mr.?"

"Manoso," Ranger said, filling in the blank. "But you can call me Carlos or Ranger."

"Mr. Manoso works for me," she said with a no-nonsense tone. "Now, let's get to work."

She picked up some packets from her desk and handed several to the person in the first seat of each row so they could take one and pass the rest behind them. When she handed a few to Ranger, she felt a tingle as their hands made contact. Ranger felt it too. His head jerked up and their eyes locked.

Dios! She was so beautiful. She was wearing a blue wrap around dress that matched her beautiful eyes. On her feet were black three inch heels with a strap around her slender ankles. She had medium size silver hoops in her ears and eyelashes that were so long, they could be weapons. Indeed, weapons that could capture a man's heart, if he wasn't careful.

Ranger swallowed hard and contemplated whether or not he wanted to be careful where she was concerned. His life didn't really lend itself to relationships, but he was completely on board with flirting, dating and good sex. He wondered if she was single. She wasn't wearing a ring on her left hand, but that didn't mean anything. Next, he wondered what she was like in bed. Besides being beautiful, she moved gracefully and was very confident. He liked confident women. He really liked beautiful confident women. He especially liked beautiful confident women with long sexy hair and big blue eyes.

The packet Ms. Plum handed out contained the syllabus for the course, a laminated sheet that had a diagram of a computer keyboard and their first two assignments.

Ranger flipped through the packet as his mind pictured her wrapping those long legs around his waist as he pressed her back against the door to his seventh floor apartment. Ms. Plum was talking about becoming familiar with the keyboard diagram, but Ranger had used a keyboard a million times. He suspected most everyone in the class had and it seemed like a waste of time. That said, he loved listening to her voice so he didn't really care what the subject matter was.

Before he knew it, class was over and he found himself disappointed. He wasn't ready to leave, but Tank had already gathered his things and was heading to the door.

It was Monday night and the next class was Wednesday night. He'd make sure he and Tank arrived in separate vehicles on Wednesday so he could stay behind and speak with her. Maybe he'd invite her for coffee after class.

Stephanie leaned back in her chair and watched the students file out of the classroom. Her eyes lingered on the man who had introduced himself as Carlos Manoso or ... what did he call himself? Ranger? Yes, she thought it was Ranger or something like that. He was strikingly handsome. Gorgeous, actually, with skin the color of mocha ice cream and a smile that made her panties wet before class even got started.

He was cute when he spoke up for her to one of the other students and totally adorable when she rebuked him in a humorous manner and he apologized. She had a feeling he was a man who wasn't used to apologizing, but it seemed he was a gentleman, and if he felt he owed a woman an apology, he wasn't above offering one.

His eyes were a beautiful shade of brown and practically pierced a hole through the student name Steve Cunningham, but when he turned them toward her they completely transformed and became soft and gentle. Too bad he was a student. She figured he was in his early thirties, as was she, and if they'd met under different circumstances, she would have been tempted to ask him out.

She wondered how he felt about women taking the lead and asking for a date? He seemed like the type of man who liked to be in control, but at the same time, he didn't seem like he would feel intimidated or put off by a woman taking the initiative in asking for a date. Not that it mattered, since he was, in fact, a student.

Of course, that would only be true for eight weeks. If she still liked him and was still attracted to him once the course was over, maybe she'd ask him out. Something to think about.

**A/N – I'm working on a longer, more complicated Babe A/U story, but I'm only on chapter 4, so it'll be a while before I start posting it. In the meantime, this little story popped into my head so I had to take a break from the other and write this one. Hope you enjoy it. I'll post chapter 2 tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**School Daze**

**Chapter 2**

Ranger was quiet on the drive back to Rangeman. Tank wondered if he was in his zone or if he was daydreaming about their teacher, Ms. Plum. She sure was a looker.

"I think she likes you," Tank told him.

Ranger glanced over at his friend and second-in-command for a quick moment before turning his eyes back to the road. "She doesn't even know me."

"You don't know her either, but you like her."

Ranger didn't reply.

"Right?" Tank prompted.

"What do you think of the class, so far?" Ranger asked, changing the subject.

Tank barked out a laugh. "You can't fool me, dumb ass. I've known you forever and I know that look in your eyes when you meet a woman you're interested in."

"Mind your own business, Tank," Ranger said evenly.

"It was boring," Tank said. I don't like school any more now than I did when I was a kid or when I was in college. You think she's hot though, right?

"Whatever, Tank. Take away the long brown curls and the big crystal blue eyes and the long sexy legs and the very full B cup and the perfect curve at her waist and hips and she'd just be average."

He glanced over at Tank when he finished speaking and they both busted out in laughter.

"She is pretty hot," Tank admitted.

"Keep your eyes off her, Pierre," Ranger growled.

"What? You don't own her, man. You just met her, same as I did. Get a grip, Rangeman. Besides, you're supposed to look at the teacher when she's speaking. Every guy in the class was looking her over and trying to get a better look at her legs. She should step out from behind the desk more often."

Ranger glared at Tank. "I'm going to ask her out, so just back off, Tank."

Tank chuckled. God, he loved yanking Ranger's chain. "What if I ask her out first?"

Ranger tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "I'll tell her you're gay."

"I'll tell her I'm not. And, I'll tell her you're a womanizer and she should steer clear," Tank said, gazing out the passenger window so Ranger couldn't see him smile.

Ranger pulled into the Rangeman garage and parked the Bronco. He turned to Tank. "I'm am not a womanizer!"

"She doesn't know that."

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Ranger demanded. "You're dating Lula. I guess when I see her tomorrow morning at the bonds office, I'll have to tell her you were ogling another woman tonight and planning to ask her out." Ranger hopped out of the Bronco and headed for the elevator.

Tank was right on his heels. "You'd better not fucking do any such thing. Lula will kill me! Chill out, Ranger, I was just yanking your chain." He followed Ranger into the elevator and hit the button for the fifth floor.

He glanced over at Ranger and noticed the corner of his mouth twitching. Damn it! Ranger was yanking his chain too. After a moment, Tank started to laugh and then Ranger started chuckling.

"Geezus, when was the last time we had an argument over a woman?" Tank asked him.

"That's for me to know and you to find out and for me to share with Lula," Ranger said with a laugh as he stepped out of the elevator.

"Fuck you," Tank barked out. "You say one word about any of this to Lula and I'll tell her you said she was fat!"

Ranger spun around and the fear was evident on his face. "You wouldn't!" There weren't many people Ranger was afraid of, but Lula was one of them. She'd slap him. She'd kick him. She'd sit on him and she might even cry. Good Lord, he'd freak out if she cried.

"You two okay?" Lester asked as he approached them. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tank said quickly, glaring at Ranger.

"Not a thing," Ranger agreed, glaring at Tank. "We've worked it out."

"Good to hear," Lester said with a smile. "Now kiss and make up."

"Fuck you!" both men said to him as they parted and made their way to their respective offices.

Tank made a detour and poured himself a cup of coffee, then went and parked himself at his big desk, grabbing a couple of Butterfingers from his desk drawer. He ate them quickly and hid the wrappers under some papers in his trash can so Ranger wouldn't find out.

Ranger went straight to his own office, pulled a granola bar from his desk drawer and began to read his Business Procedures 101 book. He planned to study diligently so he could impress Ms. Plum. By 11 p.m., he'd finished the business machines chapters. By midnight, he'd finished the beginning bookkeeping chapters. By 3 a.m., he'd finished the entire text book.

After straightening his desk, he headed up to the seventh floor and let himself into the penthouse. After a quick shower, he crawled into bed. His thoughts were filled with Ms. Plum and where he would take her on their first date. He wondered what kind of food she liked and what kind of movies she watched. Then he wondered if she'd let him give her a goodnight kiss. He loved kissing and fell asleep with a smile on his face, thinking about how it would feel to have his lips on Stephanie Plum's luscious full lips.

On Tuesday, he and Tank were back to normal with each other and nothing else was said about their class or Ms. Plum.

When Ranger went to the bonds office to pick up the Rangeman files from Connie, he made sure to tell Lula how lovely she was looking. It couldn't hurt to brown nose a bit.

On his way back to the office, he stopped at the Farmer's Market and purchased a big, bright, shiny red apple for Ms. Plum. Tank would probably laugh at him and call him 'teacher's pet', but he didn't care. Some serious petting with her was definitely on his agenda.

During his lunch break, Ranger completed his worksheets for the first two assignments. He knew he'd ace them. He wondered if the teacher would give him a gold star. He'd rather make out with her, but on the second day of school, he'd take what he could get.

Stephanie Plum locked the front door to her business and climbed into her car to head home. She needed to prepare for her Wednesday class at the community college. She was excited to have the job and the additional income, but it was more than that. She couldn't wait to see Mr. Manoso again. The man was hot. Sizzling hot. Feverishly hot. Smoking, steaming, sweltering, deliciously hot. She giggled to herself trying to think of more adjectives for the word hot as she drove. Torrid, blazing, blistering, fiery ... damn! She needed to stop it. She'd ruined a brand new pair of panties and she wasn't even in the same room with him. She reached out and turned on the A/C.

Too bad the college forbid fraternizing with the students. She supposed she'd just have to drool over him for eight weeks and then make her move. God, she hoped he was single. She wanted to run her fingers through his long dark hair and gaze into his warm brown eyes. She loved those eyes, even though he'd used them to blatantly undress her right there in the classroom.

She couldn't really get mad at him since she was standing right there in front of the class daydreaming about seeing more of that mocha-licious skin. Yum. She wondered if he tasted as good as he looked. She was going to venture a guess and say 'yes' to that. No doubt in her mind. She reached for the A/C knob to turn up the air and found that it was already on high. Cripes! Good thing she was almost home so she could take a cold shower.

**A/N Thanks for reading. Hope you liked chapter 2. The final chapter will be posted tomorrow night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**School Daze**

**Chapter 3**

It was Wednesday evening and Tank rolled his eyes when Ranger told him they needed to drive separate cars to the college that night. "She's not going to go out with you, Ranger. She's the teacher. You're a student. Not going to happen."

"Just want to be prepared, Tank. Nothing is impossible."

"This is," Tank muttered under his breath.

Ranger ignored him and left early. He wanted to put the apple on her desk before she got there. He hoped she would like his surprise.

He was the first one in the room, so he placed the apple on her desk on a little white lace paper doily he stole from Ella's kitchen supplies. Looking around, he spotted the over-sized desk and moved it to the front of the room for Tank. He placed his books on it, then sat at his own desk waiting for the others to arrive. He wasn't about to pay the jock another twenty dollars for the use of the desk.

The other students began to slowly filter in and he saw the jock stop at Ms. Plum's desk and pick up her apple. Ranger became livid. "Put it back," he barked out.

The jock turned to look at him, thinking maybe he could weasel another twenty out of him for the safe return of the apple, but when he saw the deadly look on Ranger's face, he carefully placed the apple back on the desk and walked away.

Stephanie entered the room with the last of the straggling students. She pulled out the bottom drawer on the desk and dropped her leather bag inside. As she slid into her chair, she noticed the shiny red apple. A smile lit up her face and she knew instantly who it was from. She chanced a glance at Mr. Manoso and sure enough, he was wearing a wolfish grin on his face. She gave him a slight nod in acknowledgment and he gave her a wink in return which made her blush. Damn, she was even more beautiful when she did that. Ranger decided he would have to think of more things to bring out that beautiful rose tint to her skin. When they were alone, of course.

She tried not to stare, but it was difficult to tear her eyes from the bulging muscles in his arms and she wanted to peel his olive green t-shirt off over his head and run her hands down the sculpted abs that were clearly defined through the soft cotton fabric. She heard one of the male students clear his throat so she tore her gaze from Mr. Muscleman and called the class to order.

Ranger was pleased to see she looked as good as he remembered. Even better. She was wearing a pretty flowing skirt. It was blue and had two layers and an uneven hemline. There was a border of floral print fabric sewn along the jagged hemline and at the waist. She wore a white peasant blouse with a satin ribbon that closed the top four inches of fabric in a criss-cross pattern. It reminded Ranger of a corset. There was nothing at all indecent about the outfit, yet it was sexy as hell and he longed to undress her and touch her skin. No doubt it was soft and smooth and delicious. He could tell. He was an expert at these things.

Stephanie collected the worksheets from the first assignment and went over the material for the second assignment. Tank was bored out of his mind, but Ranger was listening with rapt attention.

At one point, he reached over and smacked Tank on his arm to wake him up. Tank gave him a dirty look, but tried to keep his eyes open for the remainder of the class.

After answering some questions from a few of the students, Stephanie told them they could spend the remaining fifteen minutes of class working on the second worksheet. Ranger's was finished, of course, so he spent the last part of class going over the chapter reviews in his text book and sneaking glances at Ms. Plum.

When class was finally dismissed, he stayed behind waiting for all the other students to leave. Once they were all gone, he flashed a smile at Ms. Plum.

"Is there something you need, Mr. Manoso?" she asked with her sweet voice.

Boy was there ever. He needed to touch her, to run his hands over her delicate skin, to cover her lips with his own, to ...

"Mr. Manoso?"

"Oh, yes." Ranger stood from his desk and went to sit in the chair next to Stephanie's desk. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out for coffee or a drink?"

Hell yes, she would, but she couldn't do that. "Mr. Manoso, I appreciate the offer, but it's against school policy for instructors to date students."

"But we're both adults. Doesn't that make a difference?"

"I'm afraid not," Stephanie told him. "Perhaps when the course is finished we could have a celebration drink."

Ranger was all for that, but the course still had over seven weeks to go. He needed to figure out another way to spend time with her. "Ms. Plum, I was wondering if I could get some one on one tutoring?"

There was almost nothing Steph didn't want to try with this man one on one. Now that he was sitting so close to her, she got her first whiff of his scent and it was every bit as delicious as the sight of him. "I'd be happy to help you. Exactly what are you having problems with?"

Ranger thought back over the course material, trying to come up with something they could discuss. For some reason, he was actually a bit nervous around her and he wasn't used to being nervous around women. He was having trouble putting his thoughts together and finding his tongue. This was a new experience for him. Never before had he worried about blowing it with a woman. It never mattered to him before, but this time, with Ms. Plum, he desperately wanted to get it right.

When the silence went on too long, Stephanie finally spoke up. "How about if I ask you a few questions about the material and we'll see what you get stuck on?"

Ranger smiled and sat up straighter in his chair. "Okay, good idea. I'm ready."

Steph smiled back and picked up her text book. "Okay, let's begin with the meaning of some common terms. How about we start with accounts payable?" she said.

Ranger cleared his throat. "Accounts payable. Money you owe to a person or business for goods or services that have been received but have yet been paid for."

"Very good. How about arrears?"

"Easy. Amounts that are past due and remain unpaid."

"Excellent, Mr. Manoso. How about assets?"

Ranger grinned. "Anything of worth that is owned."

Stephanie looked up from her book. "So far, so good. Are you sure you need help with this?"

"I definitely think we should continue," Ranger told her. He was torn between wanting to answer everything correctly so she'd think he was smart and had studied hard and needing to mess up on something so she'd believe he needed tutoring.

"Okay, we'll do a few more," she agreed.

Forty-five minutes later, they were still at it. Journal entry, invoice, ledger, tax statement, investment, joint ownership, gross profit, net income, sole proprietor, direct cost, devaluation and on and on they went.

Finally, Stephanie put down her book and picked up her apple. "Thank you for this, by the way," she said, bringing it to her mouth to take a bite.

Ranger's eyes were glued to her lips and he watched as they parted and her pretty white teeth sank into the fleshy fruit. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair when a tiny amount of juice ran down her chin and she caught it with her tongue. Lord almighty, he couldn't remember the last time a woman turned him on this much.

After she swallowed her bite of apple, she placed it back on the doily and said, "Would you like to go for that cup of coffee or drink now?"

Ranger blinked in surprise. "I thought you said it wasn't allowed?"

"It wasn't while you were still one of my students, but I'm happy to tell you that you just passed your final exam with flying colors." She gave him a cheeky grin.

Ranger threw his head back and laughed. "Is that allowed? This is only the second day of class?"

Her heart fluttered at the sound of his laughter. It was rich and smooth and genuine, and it turned her on. "Did you really have your heart set on the paper certificate we give out at the end of the course?"

He grinned at that. "No, I guess not. I really just wanted the knowledge and I guess I have that now."

"Mmm hmm. And we still haven't found your weak spot. I guess you didn't need that tutoring after all."

Ranger smiled and stood up, holding out his hand. "Let's go get that celebration drink."

Stephanie got her purse from her drawer and slung the strap over her shoulder before picking up her apple and shaking her head at the hand he was holding out. "I think any hand holding should wait until we're out of the building."

Most local places were closed, so they agreed to meet at a twenty-four hour diner a few blocks from the college. Ranger walked her to her car and held out his hand for the keys. She handed them over and he unlocked her door, climbed in and started the engine. After he got out, he helped her into the light blue Buick Regal and closed the door.

Stephanie watched as he walked away, curious to see what kind of car he owned. As she waited, she found herself smiling over what a perfect gentleman he seemed to be. Her eyes widened as she saw him approaching a black Porche 911 turbo. Holy hell, even his car was hotter than hot.

At the diner, Stephanie ordered a plate of french fries with her coffee and Ranger ordered a bagel with low fat cream cheese to go with his.

They spent the next few hours talking about their families, their jobs, their high school and college days and anything else that popped into their heads. It was, without a doubt, the longest conversation Ranger had ever had with a woman. Even more surprising, after all that talking, he wasn't the least bit bored. He still wanted to know more about her. He wanted to know everything about her.

Stephanie let out a small sigh.

"Deep thoughts, Babe?"

She studied his face for a long moment. "Nah, I'm still trying to figure out what's wrong with you," she confessed.

Ranger laughed. "Believe me, I have my faults. I'm stubborn and opinionated and set in my ways."

"That describes me too." She looked down at her watch and said, "Oh my god, it's one o'clock! If I don't get home, I'll never get up for work on time."

Ranger stood and threw some money on the table. He'd been aware of the time, but was in no hurry for the evening to end. He was already planning the next date with her in his head.

Since it was so late, he followed her home to make sure she made it there okay. He walked her to the door of her small brick home and leaned against the door frame. "Can I see you again, Stephanie?"

"I'd like that."

"Me too." He pushed himself away from the door frame and leaned down, brushing his lips across hers. When she softly sighed, he kissed her again with more pressure this time. She moved closer to him and he pulled her into his arms, deepening the kiss. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. When her lips parted slightly, his tongue accepted the invitation to delve inside her sweet mouth. He loved the taste of her, the feel of her. He loved the citrus scent she was wearing. He couldn't think of a damn thing he didn't like about her.

When they finally broke the kiss to gasp for air, Ranger could see the desire in her eyes that matched his own. He gave her a small smile. "How many dates before I can get to second base?" he asked teasingly.

"Two," she said with a laugh.

"How many 'til third base?"

"Three."

"And for a home run?"

"Five."

"In that case, I need to see you Thursday night, Friday night, Saturday night, Sunday night and Monday night, Babe." His hands were still at her waist and she had hers on his shoulders.

She giggled at his planned schedule of dates. "That's all well and good, but I'm not a one night stand, ya know."

Ranger gave her a soft kiss. "In that case, I also need to see you in October, November, December, January, February, March, April and May."

She laughed again. "Silly man, by then I'll be head over heels for you."

Ranger gave her his 200 watt smile. "If it takes that long, it means I'm doing something wrong. You may need to tutor me again along the way."

"Pffft. I'm thinking you're a straight A student," she said, rising up on her tip-toes to press her lips to his.

_**The End**_

**A/N - Sorry this was late. I got offered a bunch of overtime on my job over the weekend and saw it as a chance to pick up some Christmas shopping money. Hope you liked the story and I hope to be back soon with my new A/U Babe story.**


End file.
